


that pretty little necklace

by aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, FFB 2017, Hogwarts!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/aquapetals
Summary: Malam itu, burung hantu Piper mengantarkan hadiah yang, Jason rasa, adalah pertanda bahaya. Ups. { untuk Festival Fandom Barat }





	that pretty little necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, Loka Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
> [AU, untuk Festival Fandom Barat © yucc, kategori A]

Dalam sekejap saja, tebak-tebakan tentang pemenang Quidditch, rencana musim depan, dan persaingan kapten-kapten baru dalam Quidditch (lagi), berubah menjadi keriuhan yang berbeda.

Daun pintu besar ruangan terbuka lebar-lebar, burung-burung hantu menyeruak masuk. Mereka seperti mengalir. Dalam sekejap saja, hujan surat-surat di atas makanan yang terlupakan pun terjadi.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Jason masih menikmati makannya dengan santai. Paling-paling surat kali ini datang dari ayahnya yang meminta agar dia tetap mempertahankan nilainya, dan cerita tentang ibunya yang kembali mabuk-mabukan. Cerita yang sama sejak tahun pertama.

Selembar surat dijatuhkan ke samping piring makannya. Jason tak langsung membukanya. Ia memicingkan mata, memilah-milah di antara orang-orang yang antusias, sosok kakaknya di meja Gryffindor sana. Ekspresi Thalia sama saja dengannya. Prefek Gryffindor itu dengan enggan mengangkat suratnya, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja, lalu lanjut makan. Keluarga Grace tidak punya kisah yang menyenangkan di luar sana.

Namun, hidup yang tak menyenangkan tak berarti berada di pundaknya. Jason langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke meja yang lain, karena keingintahuan selalu menyenangkan untuknya.

Meja Slytherin. Hampir semuanya juga antusias membuka surat-surat seraya burung-burung hantu tadi meninggalkan ruangan, berlalu seakan tak pernah ada apa-apa. Jejak mereka perlahan menghilang dengan bulu-bulu kecil yang melayang sambil berayun-ayun.

Gadis itu membuka suratnya cepat-cepat. Kertas di dalamnya sangat kecil (jangan tanya, Jason mengamati sampai sedetil itu!), tetapi bukan cuma itu isinya.

“Piper, kalung?! Siapa yang mengirimimu? Astaga, bagus sekali! Boleh aku memegangnya?”

Di antara semua suara yang bisa ia dengarkan—atau ia pilah-pilah untuk ia ketahui—kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya semakin terguncang.

Di meja Slytherin, kalung beredar mulai dari Piper, lalu ke adik kelas Piper: Lacy, kemudian kepada Mitchell, terus dilihat oleh orang-orang yang berada di sana, lalu berhenti sebelum sampai ke tangan Drew, yang mengernyitkan hidungnya dan membuat kalung itu kembali pada penerima yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, tidak.

Jason tidak bisa makan dengan tenang!

* * *

 

Adalah saat kelas di Menara Astronomi, Jason bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa kalung yang diantarkan si burung hantu dari pengirim misterius itu. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan saat sang profesor memberi penjelasan. Jason adalah ahlinya dalam mencari dan mencuri kesempatan, tolong catat itu, _muggles_!

Kalung itu menggantung cantik di leher Piper, terlihat jelas sekali menjulur keluar dari balik seragamnya yang tak pernah Piper kancing hingga bagian kerah. Jason pernah mendengar teman-teman perempuan seasramanya membicarakan tentang kecocokan warna logam dengan kulit, dan mereka berpendapat yang berwarna perak atau seperti platina tidak akan cocok untuk kulit gelap, paling bagus untuk orang-orang yang berkulit putih. Demi Janggut Merlin, bagi Jason, masa bodoh dengan penggolongan logam atas warna kulit pemakainya! Piper cocok sekali dengan warna perak itu.

Bandulnya aneh sekali, seperti miniatur sebatang kayu yang dikurung di dalam sebuah persegi panjang. Warna batangnya hampir sama dengan kulit Piper yang seperti tembaga.

“Grace, tolong jelaskan padaku mekanisme Pergeseran Merah.”

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Jason. Termasuk mata Piper—yang seharusnya membuat Jason terpana dan paling tidak segera membuatnya merona, tapi kali ini bukanlah saatnya.

Jason Grace, tolong, lain kali, perhatikan apa yang seharusnya saja.

Leo, sahabatnya dari asrama Gryffindor, berisik seperti biasa saat menyikutnya, “Jason sedang berusaha mencari jawabannya di kalung milik Piper, Profesor!”

Seketika itu juga tatapan Piper menjadi penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan di detik yang sama Jason merasa ingin mati saja, atau, mungkin, merapalkan _Evanesco_ sesegera mungkin.

* * *

 

Menjadi malu di kelas astronomi adalah satu hal, dan kalung Piper yang sangat cantik itu merupakan hal yang lain lagi. Yang lebih parah, malah. Ada seseorang dari asramanya yang membuat Ruang Rekreasi menjadi lebih ramai dan semarak malam ini karena kue buatannya, tetapi Jason tidak ingin menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia duduk di sudut sofa, di sampingnya Katie sedang memangku buku tua tentang tanaman ramuan, melupakan buku itu karena sedang bercerita serius pada Miranda, menganggap Jason seperti patung karatan saja.

Leo, pada suatu sore setelah kelas, ketika Jason akhirnya membuat pengakuan bahwa dia telah melirik cewek Slytherin itu sejak tahun kedua, berkata bahwa Jason terlalu pengecut. Jason menyanggahnya dan berdalih bahwa dia hanya segan. Malu-malu, tepatnya, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan kata keramat itu secara gamblang. Piper adalah cewek yang ceria, tetapi punya jiwa pemberontak yang mungkin seperti naga tidur di dalam dirinya (Jason mencuri dengar bahwa dia pernah kena detensi beberapa kali). Piper punya banyak teman dan sangat loyal pada siapapun yang baik padanya—tetapi dia juga tak segan mengenyahkan pengkhianat dari sisinya dengan, yah, minimal membuat hidung mereka mengeluarkan lendir hijau selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Jason merasa minder (yang kemudian ditertawakan Leo), karena dia merasa tak punya hal istimewa. Kakaknya yang seorang prefek kadang ditakuti para junior, membuatnya yakin bahwa reputasinya tidak cukup baik di mata rekan-rekan satu angkatan. Mereka pasti mengira Jason tegas dan kaku, lebih disiplin daripada Thalia karena ia laki-laki.

Padahal, kata Leo, Jason adalah marshmallow.

Sekarang, jika Leo ada di sini, pasti dia sudah berkata bahwa Jason terlambat. Seseorang sudah mengincarnya di luar sana—

—atau, lebih parah lagi: mengklaimnya!

“Hei!” Sontak saja, satu ruangan terkejut, Michael Yew selalu saja begitu, datang dengan keadaan seolah ia punya seluruh _headline news_ paling mengejutkan dari seluruh dunia.

“Ada apa, sih? Kalau kau punya berita keren, baru seheboh itu!”

“Si McLean dari Slytherin sedang menghadapi seekor anak naga bertanduk tiga di dekat tangga!”

Sebagian besar putra-putri Hufflepuff yang berada di ruang rekreasi menyerbu jalan keluar, lalu menuju tangga yang dimaksud Michael. Di sana sudah banyak anak-anak asrama lain, dan Jason melihat tanda-tanda yang tak menyenangkan. Naga bertanduk tiga belakangan ini berkeliaran di sekitar Hogwarts, dan tidak sedikit korban yang terkena bisa dari salah satu tanduknya (yang mana, kita tidak akan pernah tahu tanduk mana yang berbahaya). Satu orang dari Gryffindor, menurut cerita Thalia, harus menginap di ruang kesehatan selama tiga hari karena bisa yang parah mengenai matanya, dia diserang saat menyusul teman-temannya keluar dari hutan untuk sebuah tugas yang membutuhkan riset.

Jason memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dengan berlari lebih cepat. Menembus kerumunan, menyela di antara senior-senior yang tidak berani mendekat. Jason mengabaikan pertanyaan dalam benaknya mengenai bagaimana bisa anak naga itu lolos masuk ke gedung,

Darah dan lendir dari naga mengotori lantai, dinding, hingga anak tangga. Anak naga itu terlihat tidak berdaya lagi, salah satu tanduknya patah, tergeletak di dekat kaki Piper.

Begitu Jason tiba di garis depan, Piper jatuh berlutut, dan firasat Jason semakin jelek. Dia tak memedulikan apa-apa lagi, ia melewati kubangan darah dan lendir, lalu menuju Piper.

Jason mendapati lengan Piper menghijau, dan di saat itulah dia mengangkat tubuh Piper dengan kedua tangannya, sambil memberi komando seperti seorang pemimpin legiun Romawi, “Katie Gardner, ikut aku ke Ruang Kesehatan!”

Para prefek, termasuk kakaknya, yang sempat bertemu pandang dengannya dan bertukar anggukan saat Jason berlari menuju ruang kesehatan, pun membubarkan kerumunan.

* * *

 

Buku tua di pangkuan Katie di Ruang Rekreasi tadi memang benar berguna. Jason makin merasa bahwa kadang potongan-potongan takdir terhubung dengan benang merah yang bernama ketidaksengajaan.

Ketika perawat memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Piper, Katie diminta Jason untuk segera mengumpulkan tiga jenis tumbuh-tumbuhan yang menurut buku tua tadi bisa didapatkan dengan mudah di antara bebatuan. Perempuan itu memang punya daya tarik luar biasa di mata alam, sehingga menemukannya pun bukan perkara sulit. Dia kembali dan segera meraciknya, sementara Jason dengan gugup menanti di samping Piper yang sudah pingsan.

“Ayolah, bisakah lebih cepat?”

“Perlu hitungan tersendiri dalam menghaluskannya, Grace, bisakah tenang sedikit? Kalau kau memang takut kehilangannya, pegang tangannya!”

“A-aku—” Tepatnya, _duh_.

Katie berhenti sebentar, dan jika saja Jason tidak sedang panik, dia pasti dimarahi. “Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku tahu, ya, Grace, _semua orang tahu_.”

“Apa yang di Slytherin juga tahu?”

Katie melanjutkan tugas dadakannya sambil mengangkat bahu, “Entahlah. Namun yang jelas, Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor sudah menganggapnya rahasia umum.”

Okee ... ada Leo dan Thalia di Gryffindor. Suatu hal yang bisa dimengerti, walaupun Jason rasa itu adalah hal yang patut disesalkan.

Katie mungkin masih butuh waktu, dan Jason pun berusaha maklum dan tenang. Ia menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur Piper, duduk dan mengamati sambil berharap.

Jason tahu ini adalah waktu yang salah, tetapi kalung itu tetap menarik perhatian Jason. Seseorang di luar sana juga pasti mengkhawatirkan Piper. Jason tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat ia mengenggam tangan Piper yang tidak terluka, yang mulai menjadi dingin juga. Ia tahu ia jahat, tetapi saat inilah kesempatan pertamanya, mungkin yang terakhir pula. Sebelum si _orang luar_ tahu, sebelum mereka berdua bertemu, maka inilah waktu yang tepat untuk Jason.

Seperti mengerti sedang dikhawatirkan, Piper terbangun setelah igauan dalam bahasa yang aneh. Katie juga segera menyadarinya, dia cepat-cepat membereskan pekerjaannya, kemudian membawa ramuan itu kepada Piper.

“Ini kali pertamaku membuat ramuan ini dan mengaplikasikannya, McLean, jadi mohon maaf jika terasa sakit.”

“Uh ... yah, tidak apa-apa—setidaknya, _aw_ , ini sakit untuk sembuh,” Piper berusaha bangun saat Katie mengoleskannya, Jason dengan sigap membantunya, “bukan sakit untuk mati.”

Jason yang meringis. Katie melirik sebentar, menahan senyumannya sebisa mungkin. Jason sendiri sengaja membiarkan tangannya dan Piper masih bertautan, setidaknya sampai nanti saja, ketika Piper menyadarinya.

Piper beberapa kali mengernyit, tetapi sepertinya ramuan itu tidak terlalu parah. Hingga piring kecil di tangan Katie kosong, dia tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit yang berarti.

“Menurut buku itu, efeknya baru akan terasa setengah jam hingga satu jam. Sebelum itu, rasa nyeri dan perih masih akan terasa. Jika setelah tiga jam rasa sakit masih terasa, atau warna hijau di kulitmu masih banyak, kita harus menggunakannya lagi. Kau bisa panggil aku kapan saja, McLean.”

“Terima kasih, Gardner—aku benar-benar berharap bisa membalasmu ....”

“Mungkin rasa terima kasihmu pada Jason Grace harus lebih besar,” Katie melirik penuh arti, senyuman miring membuat ekspresinya tambah mencurigakan, “karena cuma dia yang berani mendekatimu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak tahu konsekuensinya jika kau dibiarkan terlalu lama, atau seandainya anak naga itu punya kekuatan lagi untuk menyerangmu.”

“Bagaimana naga itu?”

“Mungkin sudah mati,” tutur Jason, memotong kesempatan Katie, “tadi aku melihat para prefek sudah turun tangan.”

“Oh, baguslah ...,” Piper membenarkan posisi duduknya.

“Jadi, aku kembali ke asrama dulu. Jason akan tetap di sini,” Katie mengerling jahil, balas menghilangkan kesempatan Jason untuk berkelit. “Semoga lekas menjadi baik-baik saja, McLean.”

Jason berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. Piper tersenyum kecil, membuatnya secara refleks menundukkan pandangan. Mata Piper membuatnya tidak kuasa berpikir jernih. Mata perempuan itu, sebenarnya berwarna apa? Hijau kebiruan, tetapi malah terlihat seperti emas, kemudian berubah lagi, seperti aurora yang meletus-letus. Dia seperti punya sihir yang menetap di dalamnya. Jason akan begitu senang jika Piper mau memberitahu mantranya.

Pandangannya jatuh pada kalung yang sama, yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Jason bahkan saat di dalam mimpi. Dia makin kehilangan arah untuk menyambung pembicaraan, sehingga, akhirnya, “Kalungmu cantik sekali ....”

“Oh, ya, aku tahu ...,” Piper mengelusnya dengan kedua jarinya, “temanku itu memang punya selera yang bagus. Ini berisi potongan kayu cedar, kayu yang punya pertalian erat dengan asal-usul kehidupan di suku Cherokee.”

“Teman?” Jason merasakan api yang menyala-nyala di dalam dirinya. Fokusnya memang salah, tetapi ia tak peduli.

Piper mengangguk santai.

“Lalu—Cherokee?” Jason bangkit untuk duduk di samping Piper di atas tempat tidur, “kau berasal dari sana?”

“Mm hm, setengah Prancis, setengah Cherokee,” Piper nyengir.

“Tapi kau—kau berada di sini. Setahuku, di Amerika juga ada sekolah—”

“Takdirku adalah surat dari Hogwarts,” kerlingan mata Piper serasa membuat Jason bisa terbang tanpa _Wingardium Leviosa_ , “dan mungkin, salah satu bagian dari takdir itu sendiri adalah bertemu denganmu. Kau cowok yang kuat dan pemberani, Jason, aku suka cowok seperti itu.”

Jason berusaha untuk tetap terlihat keren, walaupun mungkin, gagal sebagian. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan refleks untuk cengar-cengir seperti anak SD yang lugu. “Berbahaya, lho, bicara seperti itu, karena hanya ada satu cowok yang seperti aku, yaitu aku sendiri.”

“Oh, ya, tentu saja, aku dengan senang hati mengambil risiko,” Piper melupakan luka di tangannya, “aku memang cewek yang berbahaya.”

Jason berdeham lagi, mencoba terlihat berwibawa, tetapi tetap cukup sama _berbahayanya_. “Aku juga mau mengambil risiko yang sama.”

Kita tahu telinga siapa yang memerah sementara ia berpura-pura tetap berwibawa.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: oh ya, memang ada mitologi yang berhubungan dengan pohon di suku cherokee. daaan mari kita abaikan perbedaan usia yang sebenarnya di dunia asli heroes of olympus, khususnya thalia-jason. karena ini adalah loka yang berbeda!


End file.
